Season seven
ge1Season seven of Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures will premiere in March 2014 in this season Betsy and her friends will start third grade. Episodes 1."Betsy's Fun and Games" , "Betsy Goes To Italy" (2014) (Season Premiere) Betsy's Fun and Games It's the First Day of School and Betsy got addicted to a new game that she learned during the summer after she got shot and she can't stop playing it. But Mrs. O' Conner tells Betsy that playing games is addicted but you can get warned out and tired. Betsy Goes To Italy Betsy and her family are on vacation to italy and a tour guide gives them a tour of italy and while on tour Betsy starts getting hungry and her tummy starts growling and tour guide says we have a food in italy that everybody likes he says it's a surprise so they walk to the restaurant and surprise was there it was pizza Betsy's favorite. Betsy wanted to know how the tour guide knew her favorite food. Well the surprise was Betsy's parents told him. Betsy was surprised. 2."Betsy Meets The Wiggles" , "Betsy Discovers YouScoop" (2014) Betsy Meets The Wiggles Betsy meets The Wiggles Emma, Simon, Anthony and Lachlan and invite her to perform with them in Lakeshore on stage. Betsy Discovers YouScoop Betsy discovers a website that you can watch videos YouScoop (a parody of YouTube). 3."A New Game" , "Betsy The Police Officer" (2014) A New Game Coach Roberts has invented a new game for the kids to play it's called Hide and Seek Freeze Tag and kids have so much fun playing they never get tired until they tell Mrs. O' Conner all about it. Betsy The Police Officer Betsy becomes a helper at the Police Station and Betsy helps the police catch a bad guy. 4."The Greatest Party Ever" , "Fairy Tale Stories" (2014) The Greatest Party Ever It's Mrs. O' Conner's Birthday and the kids decide to throw her a surprise party. The Kids get ready while Mrs. O' Conner walks in and surprise her and the party and they play games and continue playing until Betsy's tummy starts growling she was getting hungry after all that planning for Mrs. O' Conner's party they sing Happy Birthday and Betsy's Mom brings the cake and everybody enjoys a piece of cake. Fairy Tale Stories After Mrs. O' Conner reads Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Betsy and her friends decide they wanna react the story by doing a play for Mrs. O' Conner. 5."Betsy Visits The Library" , "Betsy and the Golden Treasure Chest" (2014) Betsy Visits The Library Betsy and her class visit the library for the first time in the school year Miss. Monroe renovated the library with lots and lots of more books. Betsy and the Golden Treasure Chest Captain Betsy and her pirate friends search for treasure. 6."Betsy and The Kittens" , "The Funeral" (2014) Betsy and The Kittens Betsy's cat Kitty just had 5 little kittens and Betsy's parents said when they get much older they're gotten have to sell them Betsy said if she can keep one her parents said yes Betsy decides to name the kitten Oliver. Betsy's parents thinks it's a wonderful name. The Funeral Betsy's grandmother (Joan Rivers) is visiting and she had just taught Betsy a new dance and Betsy asks if she can come to her school tomorrow for show and tell Betsy's grandmother said she'd love to. The Next Morning things are not so good for Betsy's family it turns out Betsy's grandmother had passed away in her sleep last night the family start making plans for a funeral they start inviting Betsy's Aunt and Cousin Natalie and a lot of Betsy's friends including Billy, Molly, Scott, Sarah and Maria. this episode is a tribute to the late joan rivers who left at age 81 in september 2014 7."Betsy's Field Trip" , "Molly's Birthday Party" (2014) Betsy's Field Trip Betsy's class takes a Field Trip to the city to learn all about skyscrapers, cars, and taxis. Molly's Birthday Party It's Molly's Birthday and Molly has invited all of her friends to her party. At the party Molly and her friends are wearing party hats. Betsy's present was a doll, Billy's present was a Bug collection, Scott's present was an Automatic Dance Machine 6000 that he invented, Kenji's present was a birdhouse that he built, Sarah's present was a Soccer Ball and Maria's present was a Tutu. Molly thanked everyone for her presents just then Betsy's tummy starts growling telling her that's she's getting very hungry. Molly's mom brings out the cake that she made and they sing Happy Birthday to Molly.